The Creepypasta Movie 2: Creepy vs. Cute
, also known as The Creepypasta Movie 2, is an 2019 American 3D computer-animated fantasy horror-comedy adventure musical film directed by (in her directorial debut). It is a sequel to 2015's The Creepypasta Movie. Along with Lord and Miller, who produced the first film, returning to produce, the director of the first, John Stevenson, will also return to produce and write. It is aimed for its July 19, 2019 release. It is being produced by Vertigo Entertainment and Warner Animation Group and is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Village Roadshow Pictures is confirmed not to be involved in future Creepypasta Movie films starting with this one. A television series set after both the first and the sequel, titled The Tales of Smile Dog and Friends, is aimed for its 2020 release on Warner Nexus. Synopsis Set a few years after the events of The Creepypasta Movie, the Creeptopia people learn that there is a rival called Cute, and has been kidnapping Creepypasta characters. After his friends get kidnapped, Smile Dog decides to set outside Creeptopia to save his friends with the help of a Creepypasta figure. Cast (most of the cast from the first film reprise their roles, except for Jason Griffith, which he was replaced by Matthew Mercer) *Chris Pratt as: **Smile Dog, a Creepypasta dog and the main protagonist. **Smile Lab, a Creepypasta Laborador who works for Lexis. Later revealed to be Smile Dog's long-lost brother. *Kelly Clarkson as Black Eyed Ruby, TBD. *Will Arnett as Sonic.EXE, a Creepypasta hedgehog. Later becomes Alexis's boyfriend. *Skeet Ulrich as Slenderman, a Creepypasta figure with tentacles. *Jim Parsons as Jeff, TBD. *Anna Kendrick as Alexis "Lexis", a Face Paint who is the leader of the Cute planet and the tetratagonist. She, along with the Cute people, were thought to be antagonists. She later becomes Sonic.EXE's new girlfriend. *Hailee Steinfeld as Caiylin, a Face Paint who is Alexis's sidekick/best friend/assistant. *Jake Gyllenhaal as Polybius, a Creepypasta figure who "helped" Smile Dog saving his friends, which really he wanted him to kill both Creepy and Cute, and the hidden main antagonist. *TBD as Blane, a teen, prom attire wearing boy who is Alexis's servant. *Jonah Hill as Lost Silver Pikachu, a Pokemon Creepypasta. *Matthew Mercer as Lost Collin, a CTSB Creepypasta. *Sacha Baron Cohen as Red, a Godzilla creepypasta. *TBD as TBD Zero, Doctor Light and Nightmare Cop makes an appearance in the sequel, but does not talk. Production Reception Like the first film,'' The Creepypasta Movie 2: Creepy vs. Cute'' received mixed reviews, although were less favorable. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a score of "59%" with the critical consenus saying: "While not as fun as the first, still tends to bring fun to the Creepypasta characters with good animation and nice story". On Metacritic, it has a score of "53", incidicating "mixed or average reviews". On CinemaScore, it has an average audience grade of "A", the same grade given to its predecessor. Musical songs Possible sequel Release The film will be released on July 19, 2019 in the United States and Canada. However, United Kingdom and Australia will have the film early. The film will release on the United Kingdom on June 14, 2019 and release in Australia on June 28, 2019. Quotes * Smile Dog: I'm wondering, how did you become a Creepypasta? * Polybius: I trapped several people inside me. But that doesn't matter. What matters is saving your friends. * Smile Dog: Whoa... wow, okay. They are stuck at the Cute-Planet. * Polybius: Cute-Planet is the most deadliest place you would ever go to! I heard they steal your brains and serve it with that thing called jelly! * Smile Dog: Really? * Polybius: You think an arcade machine can lie? * Smile Dog: 'Maybe... Maybe not. ---- *'Sonic.EXE: Just curious, why do you want to marry me? *'Alexis:' Oh, to bring peace back together. *'Sonic.EXE: '''What'ya mean peace back together? ---- *'Alexis: What is this?! *'Jeff: '''Blood milk. ---- *'Smile Dog: Wait... Lost Silver Pikachu?! What are you doing here in Cute-Planet? And I thought you were dead! *'Lost Silver Pikachu:' Dead? I am not dead, Cujo! This place is amazing! ---- *'Smile Dog: '''Why do you want to capture me? To prevent me from sabotaging your evil plan? *'Smile Lab:' Evil plan?! No! I just wanted to see my brother, because I missed him so much... *'Smile Dog:' Yeah, right... not fal- wait... (remembers Smile Lab suddenly) are you really my brother? *'Smile Lab:' Uh, yeah, Smiley, I mean... hello?! You don't remember your favorite brother? *'Smile Dog:' You used to be with me all the time... play hide and seek... and play games during our childhood? (he nods. Smile Dog then smiles and hugs Smile Lab) *'Smile Dog: I thought you were a goner when you went there. *'''Smile Lab: Goner? You think Cute-Planet is bad? *'Smile Dog:' Yeah! They are VERY bad that I was told. *'Smile Lab:' (sighs) Cute-Planet is not a very harmful place, they never meant to harm us! (Smile Dog, learning he is telling the truth, gasps) ---- *'Smile Dog: '''Wait... so, they kidnapped my friends... to save them? * ---- *'Polybius:' Aha! You got duped! I was the evil mastermind this whole time! *'Smile Dog:' Wait... what'ya mean? You tried to trick me into hurting my friends and... oh no! Promotions Trivia *Before the film's release, Alexis and the Cute characters would thought to be the villains and Polybus was thought to be the tritagonist. *The movie was originally going to be called ''The Creepypasta Movie Sequel or The Creepypasta Movie: The Second Part, but the latter was scrapped to avoid confusion with The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Computer-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animation Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas